Amantes
by LeticiaVN
Summary: Ele queria estar com ela por pelo menos uma noite e esteve. Mas naquela noite eles não eram irmãos, eram amantes. Peter/Susan. Oneshot. Incesto.


**Amantes**

**05/05/2011**

**Oneshot**

**Peter/Susan**

E ali estava mais uma vez, assistindo a irmã andar desesperadamente pelo quarto para se encontrar com o espelho e as maquiagens. Ela sairia outra vez com um rapaz, não o mesmo de ontem, talvez nem mesmo de todos os dias antes daquele. Ele odiava assistir a tudo aquilo. Gostaria que sua irmã tivesse só um, só ele; mas isso era impossível.

Ele caminhou até a porta do quarto da irmã, abrindo-a lentamente. Ela encontrou-o lá e uma troca significante de olhares aconteceu. Ela sabia tudo que ele tinha para dizer e também sabia o que desejava e a resposta que ele recebeu não o agradou, mesmo que tenha sido só por olhar.

Sua irmã havia crescido e agora enlouquecia todos os garotos que a conhecia e ela se aproveitava disso.  
Ele ergueu sua mão e acariciou o rosto da sua irmã, que apenas sorriu de leve e deu-lhe as costas, encerrando o carinho.

– Estou ocupada, Peter, e também atrasada – ela disse com a voz desfigurada, pois enquanto falava, aproveitou para passar o batom vermelho-vivo, que se realçava ainda mais sobre a pele pálida e o rosto gracioso dela.

Peter andou até chegar por detrás dela, que revirou os olhos quando viu o reflexo dele no enorme espelho do quarto, que ia do chão até a altura exata de seu corpo.

Ele se perdeu observando cada detalhe dela e quando ela estava prestes a partir, ele abraçou-a de forma possessiva, como se jamais fosse soltá-la outra vez, ele tinha medo de perdê-la.

– Peter! – ela repreendeu-o.

– Há quanto tempo foi isso? – ele disse passando a mão sobre o pedaço de coxa descoberto do vestido dela, subindo. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se daquele dia, em Nárnia, onde ninguém, além dos dois, podia ouvir o arfar, no meio da noite, enquanto todos os outros caçavam no Ermo do Lampião, numa expedição, menos os mais velhos dos irmãos Pevensie, que estavam em Cair Paravel, representando rei e rainha, sendo amantes, como há muito tempo desejavam... – e quanto mais devo esperar?

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Susan e Peter percebeu. Ela sabia do que ele falava, mas insistia em negar, ela queria se livrar daquelas carícias, mas não conseguia.

– Não está falando coisa com coisa agora! – ela brincou, mas em resposta, Peter começou a beijar seu pescoço e tudo parecia um sonho para ele, afinal, ele sempre se imaginava com ela. Ele afastou os cabelos negros que o impediam de beijar o pescoço, suas mãos percorreram as alças do vestido que ela vestia e fizeram todo o trajeto automaticamente e enquanto o vestido caía, Peter pensava apenas em tê-la naquela noite só para ele, não importava se era ou não sua irmã, naquela noite eram amantes, como naquela vez em Nárnia, há muito tempo.

Ela se entregou aos beijos do irmão, que a levava até a cama. A única frase que saiu da boca de Susana naquele momento foi:

– Por favor, Peter, a porta.

Em um segundo depois ele estava de volta a cama, ela soltava entre gemidos o nome dele. Ele soltava frases de declaração para ela, entre beijos e carícias, pois naquela noite não eram o que todos esperavam de irmãos como eles, eram amantes.

Mas quando chegou o ápice do que estavam prestes a fazer, pararam. Ainda com as luzes acesas, se olharam pela primeira vez desde então, para uma outra troca de olhares. Despenteada, com a maquiagem borrada, ela não sabia se aquilo deveria continuar. Os olhos dele suplicavam por uma confirmação e ela desistiu de pensar, se rendeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás, arfando o tronco para frente e fechando os olhos, pois era doloroso saber quem era aquele que a tinha agora e isso sempre acontecia, porque tudo que ela queria era Peter, mas doía saber que ele era seu irmão e isso não acontecia só com ele, pois em outros casos, era doloroso saber que quem a tinha não era alguém que ela amava.

Ele entendeu o gesto dela e continuou. Ao sentir ele penetrar, Susan tomou posição contrária da que estava, subindo a cabeça, arranhando-o nas costas e dizendo, para todo o seu desgosto, "Peter". Ele sorriu, excitado, mas não satisfeito, continuou o movimento até que os dois chegaram aos seus limites. Silêncio, foi o que se ouviu depois de tudo, por um bom tempo tudo que dava para ouvir era a respiração pesada de ambos, o pequeno barulho que Susana fez para encontrar conforto nos braços de Peter, que por fim apagou as luzes, e permaneceram assim.

– Peter... – Susan chamou meio tímida.

– Sim...?

– Você sabe, amanhã estarei nos braços de outro, talvez _**dele**_até o fim dos meus dias.

Uma mistura de tristeza e raiva percorreu o corpo de Peter naquele momento.

– DELE, quem?

– Ele, Ethan, saio com ele há algum tempo, deveria saber quem é.

Mas na verdade não sabia, para ele não fazia diferença, se cada dia era uma ferida diferente, então, deduzia, ela saia com um cara diferente.

– Acho que devo me casar com ele – ela disse triste, como se a idéia fosse mais uma conformação do que algo importante como deveria ser.

Peter sentiu o coração falhar, não podia imaginar a irmã se casando tão cedo, mas permaneceu calado.

– Amanhã apresentá-lo-ei aos nossos pais, num jantar de família...

– Por favor, não acabe de me contar isso hoje. Não hoje.

– Só quero que compreenda, isso foi um erro, isso não vai sair daqui, nunca. Me prometa.

Ele sorriu, mas no escuro que estava agora, ninguém podia ver e passou a acariciar a irmã com as mãos.

– Não vou lhe prometer isso, pois sei que no exato momento em que eu passar por aquela porta, tudo o que aconteceu me acompanhará, para sempre. Mas saiba que sempre estarei te esperando, quando você quiser, como amante ou como irmão.

Eles se abraçaram e ali dormiram. Ethan foi apresentado a família, mas uma semana depois aconteceu um trágico acidente, levando embora deste mundo a pessoa com quem Susan mais se importara. E apesar de o tempo passar e ela negar a si mesma, ela ainda podia se lembrar das duas noites mais felizes da vida dela e às vezes ela se encontrava abraçada com seu marido, imaginando a noite em que acordou assustada com trovões e tempestade e ele estava lá, abraçando-lhe, pois naquela noite não eram irmãos, eram amantes.

**Fanfiction que escrevi pro Nyah, mas só respostando aqui...****  
**


End file.
